


A Fond Memory

by meamshadow



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meamshadow/pseuds/meamshadow
Summary: For Dethi in the A6 Discord.Thank you for allowing me to write for you, and for borrowing your character Silvia.
Relationships: Traveler/Ayame Ikeda, Traveler/Ryona Mi'haden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Fond Memory

Trips to Nos Vega never seem to end well. The last time they crew alighted on the planet, Ayame was harassed while dancing, as usual, the captain nearly blew a blood vessel dealing with a drunk bar patron, and Damon stabbed someone, though he wouldn't say why. They left it at that, no one really wanted to know what tipped him off. None of that should be remembered fondly.  
It was decided that this time around, they would be sticking together for a girls night out. The guys didn't have to know this was date night. Aya danced, as she always did, Ryona and Silvia sharing a quiet conversation and a spectacular view of the pilot's acrobatics. Ayame twirled and spun, sometimes looking like she was going to fly off. Aside from the spikes of fear that occasionally gripped her heart, it was beautiful to watch. The pure athleticism behind her moves was powerful and left Silvia in awe. The patrons were loving it too, as they always did when the Andromeda crew stopped by. Aya knew that she didn’t have to worry about June trying to get her to stop dancing on nights like this. When she decided she'd like to rest before possibly going back up for a second show, Ryona suggested they go outside for a breath of fresh air.  
"Fresh air" on Teranium was… well, just the same air but outside. Arid, hot, and with the sounds of distant fighting together with the thumping bass from Oppo's bar, the atmosphere never failed to be strange. A few moments spent relaxing sounded perfect. Fate had different ideas.  
"You don't belong here, moondog." A gruff voice said. "We don't need you turning our turf into something worth less than sand." Three sets of astonished eyes saw a sneering kitalphan flanked by two humans.  
"Hey, ugly!" Ayame shouted back. "Your face is gonna look even worse after it meets my fist!" As Ayame goes to swing at the man in the middle, Silvia steps in front of Ryona, arms held behind her protectively. Rage twists the usual calm of the Tilaari's face.  
"As much as I appreciate the gesture, I'll take care of this one myself." Ryona said, seething. She was calculated. Ruthless. As a medic, she knew the spots that were easiest to get to to inflict the most pain and disable her opponent quickest. It was a wonder seeing her fight.  
Ayame, on the other hand, was fast, just as graceful on the battlefield as she was when dancing, and used everything she could to her advantage. The sand she threw into her opponent's eyes was a tactical decision, temporarily blinding him so she could punch him again. And she packed a mean punch.  
Silvia's way of fighting didn't really match the two paragons of battle before her. Her skill in fighting lay in her guns, which were left on the ship because date night was sacred. She could handle herself well enough, but she wasn't optimistic. The woman before her was shorter, maybe faster too, and Silvia only had her reach to rely on. They circled each other, both looking for opportunities to strike where it would deal hurt the most. Her opponent was quick, trying to dart in and out of Silvia’s attacking range. She must have been wearing rings under her gloves, or the gloves themselves had metal lining the outside to deal more damage. The blows to her ribs smarted like hell, but no way would she let that information slip. Giving her enemy more ammo to use to her advantage would only help work against her. As she studied the way her adversary fought, she noticed that she favored her right side, maybe a hint to an injury? With a small grin, she focused her punches towards the right side of her foe’s chest, trying to hit it as hard as she could without getting hit back. From the way she stumbled, it seemed to be working.  
WHAM! Her vision blurred, and her head hurt. A solid punch to the head rocked her out of her thoughts. It throbbed, likely going to leave a lump in the morning. Silvia’s chest ached from getting hit, and her arms, not used to the strain of hand to hand combat were ready to quit.  
Her prayers for a rest were answered when Ayame, seemingly out of nowhere, appeared and dealt one powerful uppercut to the woman’s jaw. The two men were scrambling to get away from the trio, taking their injured comrade with them. No one looked like they were in good shape, the Andromeda crew included. With a small smile, Silvia slumped to sit on the ground, her arm held to her side in an effort to dull the throbbing pain. "I’ve done it." She thought. "I survived the fight!"  
A blue hand appeared in her vision, and Ryona’s face swam into view. “Silvia? Are you alright?” The blurry hand waved, and the look that must have crossed her face was one of concern. “Ayame, help me get her back to the ship. She’s got a concussion.” From an outside standpoint, it might have seemed comical, the two shorter women trying to get this third, beanstalk of a woman back to their ship. But to Silvia, she was just nauseous, trying to help by moving as little as possible to try to stop things from getting worse.  
As they approached the Andromeda 6 once again, Ryona had Ayame run ahead to get June to help them get Silvia to the medbay. His strength was a great aid to the girls, getting Silvia to the medbay without too much trouble. With a wave, he sets back off to do whatever Ayame had interrupted. Laid down on the infirmary bed, Silvia just wanted to sleep, for her head to stop spinning, and for her loves to stop looking at her with those sad, concerned eyes.  
Ryona was checking her over, shining her wand into her eyes, making sure there was no lasting damage. Ayame was rubbing some sort of cream or ointment onto the new bruises on her ribcage, as Silvia focused on breathing properly and not thinking about the pain she would be feeling for the next few days.  
“She’s definitely concussed.” Ryona murmured, resting a hand on Silvia’s arm. “But she should be fine in a few days, I should think.” Pressing a kiss to her forehead, she and Ayame found the comfiest chairs that were nearby, not leaving Silvia’s side at all that night.  
When she woke up the next morning, she had a blue hand in her own and a tan arm slung over her waist. It was early, she would assume by the dimmed lights in the infirmary, and she assumed that they were still landed on Teranium. Her head pounded, but her heart was near bursting with affection for the women by her side. She couldn’t bring herself to leave their company, so she snuggled back down as comfortably as she could get.  
Some indeterminable time later, she awoke again, the girls not at her side as before, but Ryona was bustling about the room, taking stock of supplies and tending to her plants.  
“Oh, darling, you’re awake!” she quietly exclaimed. She rushed over and looked into her eyes. Silvia couldn’t help but lose herself in the vibrant yellow irises of one of her lovers. A chuckle broke her out of the reverie, and the smile she was met with was big and bright. “How are you feeling? You took quite the hit yesterday.” Her smile and glow faded slightly.  
“I’ve felt better. But nothing you can’t fix.” Silvia responded, with a smile of her own. “How is Ayame? Did she get hurt?” She asked, looking for their third.  
“Ayame is fine and well, we’ve just left Teranium. She’s on the bridge with the Captain.” She helped steady Silvia as she got up from the chair, after she wobbled. “You’ve still got a concussion dear, so don’t overdo it.” A few steps with assistance, a few on her own, she found her footing well enough to move by herself.  
“Could we go see her?” Silvia asked. “I have to thank her, and you, for taking care of me.” A hand held out to her lover that she could not refuse, and a twirl to bring her close. Silvia presses her mouth to the Tilaari’s in a swift kiss. “This is my thanks to you, love.” A blush settles on her face, as her skin glows ever brighter.  
“Let’s go see her then.” Ryona murmured. “And let’s hope our dear Captain doesn’t catch us cosseting over each other on his bridge.”  
Minutes pass, the couple making their way to the bridge. Calderon was surprisingly not at the helm, as usual, so Silvia rushed over to her Kitalphan partner.  
“Silvia! You’re alright!” Ayame jumped up to give her a hug with a sigh of relief. “I was worried, being stuck up here flying while you were resting.” She pulled away, some tears shining in her eyes. “I couldn’t have Cal fly this baby, not if I knew I wouldn’t jostle you as much.” She gave a gentle jab towards Silvia’s arm, and Ryona made her way over. One hand under her shorter partner’s chin, she tilted her head up for a kiss. “Thank you, Aya.” As they each grabbed for the other two’s hands, to feel as though they were whole again, Silvia thought, “Maybe I can remember this one.”


End file.
